Inevitable
by shadmsluv
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, but Edward already has a girlfriend. & She's a vampire. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. New Girl

Inevitable -A BellaxEdward FF

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. Nor do I own any of the characters except for Brooke.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first FF on this site && I really hope you enjoy it! Please review and if you notice any spelling errors or typos, let me know! Also, I will be using alternating POV's in this ff. Hope you like!! Oh, and by the way, after this chapter, I will probably put the author's notes at the bottom so you can start reading the chapter right away.

Chapter 1: New Girl

**Bella's POV**

My first day at Forks High. Oh great. After yesterday's exciting home welcoming from Charlie,

and then crying myself to sleep last night, I can only imagine how today is going to go. Of

course, I know I'll be the "New Girl". Everyone will be talking about me. I hate that. I know I

should just suck it up and make the best of it, but I just can't seem to. I miss Pheonix already. I

can already tell that the days of wearing shorts and tank tops are depressingly over. I push myself

out of bed a little too quickly and almost fall over. Luckily, my hand grabs the edge of the bed

before I can. I sigh to myself. _Well,_ I think, _at least _some _things never change_.

I shake out my waist lenth brown hair, deciding to wear it down today. After I shower, that is. I

walk to my closet and hastily pick out a brown v-neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans which I'd

never worn before. My mom had bought me new, warmer clothes because of Fork's frigid

temperatures. Well, frigid to me atleast. I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Fortunately, I did nothing to end my life. That is,until I started down the stairs. It is there, that I

tripped and fell over the last fours steps. Igathered myself up easily, used to my clumsiness, and

made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar, ate it in 3 bites, and gulped down a glass of

milk.

After breakfast, I made my way to my car. It was one of the few things that I was already attached

to. I loved it. I put it in gear and went out in search of Fork's High. I had more than enough time

before school started to look for it. I had left early, in case I got lost. It was said to be "right off

the highway". Lucky for me, it was. I found it right away. I pulled into the parking lot, got out,

and went in search of the office. I couldn't find it anywhere. I wanted to ask for help but I wasn't

sure where to go. As I was walking, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around

self-consciously and then froze.

There was only one other car in the parking lot. It was a silver volvo. I suddenly felt weird. I

wondered why anyone would be at school this early. I stared at the car for a moment before

noticing that the car wasn't empty. I could vaguely make out the shape of someone, but I was too

cautious to go to the car. I began walking around again, feeling completely idiotic. I sighed and

figured that I had no choice but to go ask the person in the silver volvo for help. I took a deep

breath and slowly made my way to the car. Once there, I tapped softly on the tinted windows,

worried that there was some type of stalker in the car or something. But what I saw, well _who_

I saw, was not at all what I expected.

The most gorgeous boy I had ever seen was rolling down the window with an annoyed look on

his face. He looked to be about 17. He had bronze colored hair. It looked windblown as if he had

driven his car too fast with the windows down. His eyes were a beautiful honey gold color with

little specks of blacks deep in them. His lips were a soft pink color. I stared at them, having a

sudden urge to kiss him. I was finally pulled from my gaze when I heard at soft noise. My

eyes flashed to his. They were narrowed. I noticed his hand was tight on the steering wheel, his

knuckles white. I swallowed and blushed. Apparently, I was annoying him so much that he was

becoming angry. I began to realize that I had disturbed him and now I was just gaping at him. No

wonder he was mad. His hand squeezed the steering wheel tighter. I briefly wondered how much

tighter he'd have to squeezed before it came off in his hand. But that thought quickly flew out of

my mind as his glared at me. Finally I decided to say something. I was tired of looking like an

idiot. But before I could speak, he did.

"Yes?" he said through clenched teeth.

I will admit, I was a little frightened. I mean, what did I do to make him so mad? I just needed

directions to the office building. My blush deepened. As it did, his jaw clenched and his hand

tightened even more on the steering wheel.

"Um. Uh- Hi... I'm Isabella Swan-well, Bella actually. Not that y-you care or anything. I'm new h-here."

I cleared my throat. I felt little beads of sweat form on my forehead and I pushed some of my hair

behind my ear. I watched as he became more and more agitated. I could swear his eyes, golden

before, turned a shade darker. I swallowed axiously.

"I was jus-just wondering if you could p-point me in the direction of- of the um...office. Please?"

I don't know why the word 'please' came out in a whisper, but it did. His expression grew visibly

darker. He still glared at me, but there was a different emotion coming from his eyes now. I still

saw anger and annoyance. But now...now there was also something there that seemed unsatisfied.

As if I held some unmet expectation.

He held my eyes for a few seconds. Then, through clenched teeth, he finally responded.

"Walk into Building A. It's the first door on the right."

"Um. Yes. First door on the right. Th-thank you."

He nodded so quickly I wasn't sure if I had even really seen it. The window rolled back up. I

quickly walked away towards the office. And, even though the window was rolled up, I could

somehow still feel his eyes on me as I walked. It was then that I realized that I didn't even know

his name.


	2. Brooke

Chapter 2: Brooke

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. Nor do I own any of the characters except for Brooke.

**Edward's POV**:

I watch angrily as she walks away. Isabella Swan. Bella. She's right. I don't care what her name is. But

what I do care about is how beautiful she is and how wonderfully intoxicating she smells.

I noticed my hands were still gripping the steering wheel madly. I took a deep breath and released the wheel.

I replayed everything that had just happened in my mind. I remembered the fear in her eyes and I also remember not being able to read her expression. That was new. I can read everyone's mind. Why is she so different?

I think back to her expression. I'm sure that it was fear I saw in her eyes. And that blush...it was so breathtaking. I shake my head, push that thought out of my mind, and focus.

Most humans blush when they are embarrassed. But what did I do to embarrass her? Maybe it was the fact that I was looking at her as if I wanted to kill her. Well, I am a vampire. And her blood... It smelled luscious.

But she can't possibly know that. I wonder if she's afraid of me. I brood over this thought for a while. I can't explain it...but for some reason, I don't want her to be scared of me.

I curse quickly under my breath. This is driving me crazy!! This insignificant human girl. Why do I keep

thinking about her?

I glance up and notice the rest of my family drive up in Rosalie's M3. I sigh to myself. Ostentatious. So much for our family not standing out.

I suppose it's only fair that they took her car since I left home early today. I was in dire need of alone time. Well, actually, I just needed to be away from Brooke. My fiancée. I sigh to myself. At least we won't be married until we graduate.

I have lost count of how many times I have graduated. But at least I have the equivalent of about two human years before I have to marry her. I cannot imagine being married to Brooke for all of eternity.

Carlise found her. A beautiful girl dying of a terrible car accident. He took her in his arms and changed her. She now lives with us.

I suppose it is only logical that I marry her. Carlise has Esme, Jasper has Alice, and Emmett has Rosaline. Now I must have someone. Esme constantly worries that I will be alone for all of eternity.

My family knows that I don't feel anything "special" for Brooke. "Yet" they tell me constantly. Sooner or

later I shall, as they say, fall in love with her. I must admit I have only known her for 3 months, but I have

a feeling that I will never love her as more than a sister.

Brooke is actually really pretty. She is tall, has long reddish-gold hair , green eyes, and a beautiful smile.

Yet, when I look at her , I just see an annoying little sister. V_ery_ annoying.

You see, Brooke is a perfectionist. That was her strongest human trait. Everyone brings their most dominant human trait to their vampire selves. Carlise says I must've been sensitive to other's thoughts before I was changed since I can read minds.

Carlise brought his compassion; Esme brought her ability to love passionately; Emmett

brought his strength; Rosaline brought her...pigheadedness. Alice had some type of strong precognition

and she can see visions; And Jasper...I guess he was able to persuade people's feelings as he can do now.

Brooke...well she is interesting. She takes perfectionist to a new level. She is constantly talking to me

about posture, correcting my articulation, wiping my chin with napkins at dinner, and making sure my

clothes are starched and clean.

I watch as everyone walks toward my car to get me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.I quickly get out before they reach the car. I'm completely relaxed now. As long as I don't see...Bella...I

should be fine. Alice is looking at me with concern.

_Edward, I saw what happened. Who is that girl? _

"I'll tell you later Alice."

"You'll tell her what?" Brooke asks. Her green eyes are wide with eagerness.

"Nothing." I reply with a touch of annoyance.

That's another thing. Brooke is constantly trying to figure out what Alice and I are talking about, seeing as

she can't read minds. Alice notices my frustration.

_That's okay, Edward. We'll discuss this later._

I nod quietly, knowing even then that Brooke would still be around when we tried to discuss the human.

At this particular moment, the bell rings. On one hand, I'm startled at how much time had passed while I

was in the car thinking about Bella. But on the other, I am glad because this leaves less time to talk to

Brooke. Surprisingly, we have no classes together except for lunch. And, believe me, that is enough.

Soon, everyone begins taking off, and Brooke links my arm through hers as we walk through the

building. I feel a tight squeeze on my arm, and I looked down to see Brooke smiling at me. I smiled back,

but even I could feel that it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

Brooke's smile dimmed slightly and she turned to Alice and began talking about a dress she saw at the mall. It's times like these that I feel guilty. I mean, it's not my fault that I feel no romantic attraction to Brooke. Sometimes I feel as if she doesn't feel anything towards me either...As if she just wants to make Esme and Carlise happy.

A/N: Okay, sorry I know it took a while to post this! Sorry! Hope you like this chapter. I know it was kind of boring, but I had to introduce Brooke. I'll also be posting the next chapter in a few hours! It'll be much better:


	3. All The Boys Like You, Bella

Chapter 3: All The Boys Like You, Bella.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot of Twilight. Sadly, I don't own Edward either. sigh But I DO own Brooke.

A/N: Okay, here's chapter three guys! 3

**Bella's POV: **

_God, can this day get any worse?_

This morning, I had been ogled by almost every boy at school. I mean it seems already that this boy named Mike is into me. How can he be so quickly? I mean we just met. But he's nice enough, I guess.

At least now I have someone to show me from class to class, since Mike has already volunteered. Sadly. I

don't know when I'm going to break it to him. But I have a feeling that, if I don't let him know I only like

him as a friend, he will continue to pester me.

As I walk down the hall, all these guys I don't know stop and stare at me. But when I look at them, they look away. As if I didn't notice. I look down shyly and continue walking.

My new friend Jessica says it's because I'm so gorgeous and that the guys here aren't used to me, yet. I

disagree on an unearthly level. I mean, I suppose I am some-what pretty, but not gorgeous.

I have long brown hair that reaches down to my waist, a heart-shaped face, and full pink lips. My eyes are

a deep chocolate brown, and my mom says that they're the "window to my soul". Apparently, you can read everything I'm thinking by looking into my eyes. Great.

Anyway, I am thinking about all of this as I am walking down the hallway with Jessica and Mike. Mike is

talking to me about something. Jessica is hanging onto his every word. Obviously she likes him.

"So, Bella. What do you think?"

Um? Huh?

"Uh- I'm sorry Mike. What were you saying?"

He smiled as if what I said was some super funny joke.

"Oh. Nothing. Don't worry about it."

He ran his hand through his spiked blonde hair. I took this moment to notice that Mike is cute, in a baby-

faced kind of way. And he has a nice smile. I guess I can tell why Jessica has a crush on him.

"So, are you ready for third period, Bella?"

Jessica took this moment to butt in.

"Uh- Mike! Don't worry about it. I'll take her. I have the same class."

"Um. Okay, I guess."

He looked heartbroken. I almost laughed, but, deciding that it would be mean to do so, I just smiled.

"Thanks for all of your help Mike."

He blushed. I grinned more. A t least we had _something_ in common. I blush over _everything_.

"No problem, Bella."

Then, he just sort of stared at me. I looked at Jessica, but she was watching Mike look at me. I grabbed her arm.

"Jess, we're going to be late."

"Right. Late."

She waved good bye to Mike sadly and we began walking to third period. I thought I'd take this moment

to clarify some things for her.

"Look, Jess. About Mike."

Jessica looked at me with fake cluelessness.

"C'mon. I know you like him."

I raised my eyebrows. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Look, don't tell him okay?"

I nodded. She scoffed.

"Anyway, he wouldn't care. He's totally into you. Just like every other boy in this school."

I looked down.

"But- Hey. It's not your fault Bella. I'm sorry. I'm just"- she paused and took a breath-" I've just liked him ever since we were little and he has like, no clue."

I nodded in understanding, but then from the corner of my eye, I saw the gorgeous boy from earlier. He was talking to a short girl with short black hair. Jessica followed my eyes.

"Crushin' on Edward huh?"

_Edward_. So that was his name. Somehow, it fit him perfectly.

In answer to her question, I just shrugged. Crushing wasn't the right word. _Yet_, said a thought far back in my mind. Jessica patted my shoulder lightly.

"Well, been there done that. It's not going to happen. Plus, he's taken. But not with Alice. That's his sister."- She motioned to the short girl- "His girlfriend is the beautiful Brooke."

She spoke Brooke's name with a sweep of her hands. And, at this moment, I watched as a beautiful girl walked up, hugged Edward tightly, kissed him on the cheek, then walked away.

I took all this is with a blank expression, as if I didn't care.

"Oh, well. He doesn't look like my type anyway."

"Edward Cullen? Not your type? Yea, right. He's _everybody's_ type."

"Yea, well. I'm not everybody." I said with another shrug.

Then, I flipped my long mane of hair behind my shoulder. I noticed Edward stiffen. Then, he turned around to glare at me. At least, I'm pretty sure it was me.

Surely he wasn't still mad about this morning. But, still the same, I blushed deeply. I turned back to Jessica.

"Jess, we're going to be late."

"Oh right, C'mon."

I nodded. We began to walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Oh, and, Jess?

"Yea?"

I quickly glanced behind me to check if Edward was still glaring, but luckily, he was gone. I blew a sigh of relief.

"In answer to your earlier statement, all the boys here aren't into me."

Jessica looked at me weirdly, seeming confused.

"Oh. Well, right. I was just joking."

I just nodded again. Jessica laughed.

"Bella! Lighten up! It's your first day! Now come on before we're late. You don't want a bad reputation this early."

Then she grabbed my arm as we both nearly ran to third period.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, soon there will be some BxE action. Please review!!!


	4. A Trite Human Girl

Chapter 4: A Trite Human Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. Nor do I own any of the characters except for Brooke.

Edward's POV:

Finally, lunch is over. It was such a drag. Alice, Rosalie, and Brooke were going on and on about clothes. Jasper and Emmett were having a thumb-wrestling war. And I...well, for some unknown reason, I was focused on the new girl. Bella.

I had been trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to avoid her. But then, right before third period, I had seen her talking to Jessica...I forget her last name. Surprisingly, Jessica seemed to actually like her.

At first, it seemed she had been using her for the attention. Especially from Mike. But, as the day progressed, her thoughts about Bella were genuine. This made me more curious.

Everyone seemed to like her, except a select few. I remember wondering what she was thinking, but I couldn't read her mind. My brow furrowed as I thought this over.

I think back to earlier in the hallway when she'd flipped her hair. I had turned and glared at her like the predator that I am. She'd blushed and turned to Jessica. Then, I had disappeared before I could do anything rash.

I was getting very attached to her blush, even though I'd only seen it a few times. In one way, it called me in. It made my mouth water with thirst. Bloodlust, you could call it.

But then there was something else. Something in her wide brown eyes, pale skin, and long brown hair that made me want to get to know her.

Of course, that could never happen. And anyway, as vampires, we have a no contact rule with humans. Less is better.

And yet, with all of these things, I found myself having some unknown pull towards Bella. Which is why I couldn't resist staring at her at lunch. My mind wonders back to lunch.

I had found her glancing at me often, blushing each time. Yet, I could not look away. Then, the Jessica girl looked at me. I could read her mind and hear what she was saying very clearly. She thought I was staring at _her_. Ew.

With Bella, on the other hand, I could only hear her voice.

"Jess. Um...is that Edward guy staring over here?"

Hmm, she knows my name? I feel an intense amount of pleasure that she had somehow wanted to know something about me. Even if it was just my name.

_Yea, but why would he be staring at you?_ Jessica thought.

She replied, "Um, I don't know. Why?"

Bella blushed and adjusted her hair so that I couldn't see her face, shook her head, and then changed the subject. Jessica looked at her weirdly, but then began talking about whatever the new topic was. I remember frowning because I could no longer see Bella's face.

At that moment, the girls had happened to take a breath and stop talking about clothes. They also noticed me staring at Bella.

_Are you staring at the new girl, Edward?_ That was from Alice.

I shook my head ever so slightly. On one hand, it was to get her voice out of my head so I could focus on Bella. And on another, I didn't want her prying in my business.

She'd just make a big fuss and ask if I like her or something. Yea right. She's just a trite human girl. Nothing special, right? Like I'd ever feel anything for her. I scoffed and turned towards my family.

To my surprise, they were staring at me with weird expressions. I didn't even have to read their thoughts to know what they were thinking. Jasper and Emmett were amused. Rosalie looked at Brooke smugly. Brooke was glaring towards Bella's table. And Alice...for some reason, Alice looked happy.

I took that moment to leave lunch early and come here. I came to class at least 15 minutes early, but I didn't care. It gave me time to think.

Now, class will start in about 5 minutes. I roll my eyes. I can't believe I've spent the hold time thinking about...that girl. I figure that it's best if I don't use her name. It'll be easier to ignore her that way. I'll just have to prepare myself to ignore her and her delicious scent. It won't be that hard. I'm positive.

Suddenly, the air conditioner cuts on and I get a blast of her mouth-watering scent. I grip the edge of my desk, careful not to break it. Oh no, I think, She can't possibly have a class with me can she?

I am quickly answered. She walks into the room with a piece of pink paper and goes to the front desk. The teacher points her towards my table. _Dammit,_ I think, _Why must I have the only open seat? _I look up as Bella walks towards my table.

I can see my reflection in her wide, scared, brown eyes. Pure hatred. I curse myself. I still don't want her to be scared of me. But her scent. It's perfect. It's calling me. Made for me.

I shake my head. I can't kill her. Not here. Too many witnesses. I notice her looking at me out of the corner of my eye. She smiled slightly, but it looked like a grimace.

"H-hi. I'm Bella, remember? We met earlier." She raised her eyebrows.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. As if I could forget. I briefly nodded and gripped the desk harder. The scent of her breath was making it hard to focus. She looked at me for a second before her expression became annoyed. Yet again, I wondered what she was thinking.

But no time for that. The teacher began class. Bella shifted to take out her textbook and I nearly fell over from the scent. This is going to be one long period.

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will probably be up shortly, so don't worry!! Please review! && Let me know if you see any mistakes!! 3


	5. Apologies

Chapter 5: Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. 3

Bella's POV:

I can't believe this. Of all the people in this room, I have to sit next to him? This is torture. It's bad enough that he looks like a model. But he also has a huge ego.

I mean, it's the only way to explain why he won't talk to me. Just because he has gorgeous bronze hair and wonderful golden eyes that can possibly change colors. Just because he has perfectly pink lips and a wonderful smile? That is no reason to be conceited. He could at least say hi.

Well, Jess told me that he and his family only talk to each other, but still. Surprisingly, they all live together and date each other. And also, they are all adopted. Interesting.

When I'd come in, I had tried to be nice. Even though he'd been completely rude this morning, glared at me in the hall, and was glaring at me when I came in. And when I'd tried to be polite, all I'd gotten was a half-nod. How rude.

Disgustedly, I turned and got my books out. Soon, the teacher, whose name I had yet to learn, passed out a worksheet. Review of the periodic table. Greeaat. I had done this every year since 7th grade. I knew them all by heart.

I sighed and began quickly filling in the answers. I was done in about 5 minutes. To my surprise, so was Edward. I eyed him suspiciously, but his eyes were fixed on the board. Deciding that the rest of the class wouldn't be done in a while, I took out an old, torn, copy of my favorite book. _Pride and Prejudice._

As I began reading, I noticed Edward turn toward me slightly. He looked at my book and frowned. Then he turned back to the board quickly, still frowning. This annoyed me for some unknown reason. My eyes narrowed.

"Look. Do you have a problem with my book or something?" I asked.

He turned towards me and shook his head. I noticed his hand gripping the desk, much like his car's steering wheel earlier. Weird. He turned back to the board. I shook my head in an annoyed way. I felt my pulse quicken, as it does when I become angry.

"Well, what is your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

He turned towards me again and looked me directly in the eye. He glared angrily. I turned away swiftly. If looks could kill, surely I'd be dead. I looked down at my book, my eyes wide, and my cheeks blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry." I heard a reply through gritted teeth.

I looked up, afraid to meet his eyes. But I had to be sure it was him who'd said it. His eyes were glued on the blackboard.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

His grip on the table tightened, but his lips turned upward slightly, as if he were amused.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I... apologize."

I gazed at him, shocked. I didn't know what to say. And gazing at his perfection was not helping, even if it was just a side view of his face. That was enough.

I continued to look until he turned to me full on. My breath caught in my throat. He turned away quickly. I couldn't think of anything, so I simply nodded and turned to face the blackboard. Soon after, the teacher collected our work.

Class was almost over, so I turned and began packing. I felt eyes boring into my back. I turned quickly around and Edward was staring at me. This time, surprisingly, there was no anger. Just confusion.

He opened his mouth, as if about to ask a question, but then closed it quickly. He turned away from me and shook his head, as if talking to himself. I frowned slightly and finished packing up. The bell rang while I was doing so. And, when I turned back around, he was already gone.

Edward's POV:

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Bella finishes her quiz. I swiftly glance back at the board as I feel her gaze on mine. From somewhere deep within me, I feel a slight nervousness. I'd never felt this before. From vampires, maybe, but never from a human.

But Bella intrigued me. Everything made me want to know more. Her scent. Her beauty... wait- beauty? Since when did I think of humans that way? I had Brooke. She was all the beauty I needed right?

I stole a glance at Bella, to reassure myself that she was not nearly as pretty as I was making her out to be. She was reaching into her bookbag for something. A book?

I watched as she pulled out an old, torn, copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Hmm. A classic. I frowned. Interesting. Not many humans take the time to read classics. But Bella wasn't like the other humans. Obviously.

"Look. Do you have a problem with my book or something?" She asked.

I turned toward her. The expression on her face appeared to be one of annoyance. But it was also very adorable. Adorable? Why am I thinking like this?

I gripped the edge of the table even more and shook my head. I didn't have a problem with her book. I had a problem with her. Well, her blood to be more specific.

She shook her head at me angrily. I heard her heartbeat speed up. I felt the monster within me resurface.

"Well, what is your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

I turned toward her angrily. The monster noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. He noticed her rapid heartbeat...the smell of her luscious blood. The monster wanted to kill her.

But Edward...I noticed the fear in her wide eyes. The way her blush deepened with embarrassment. I felt guilty. I felt my anger simmering and my grip slightly loosen on the table.

I had never experienced this. Wanting to apologize to...a human. To my family, yes. Esme made me apologize all of the time. But never had I apologized out of my own will. I knew the feeling wouldn't go away until I did something.

I turned back to the board. Maybe it'd be easier if I wasn't looking at her. I needed to take a breath, but I hadn't been breathing all period. Air wasn't needed for vampires, and I had been taking advantage of that. Yet, I knew I'd have to breath in her scent when I apologized. I prepared myself.

"I'm sorry." I replied through clenched teeth, trying to catch as little of her scent as possible.

I felt her wide brown eyes on mine. I felt the sudden urge to laugh at her obvious confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Her breath fell across my nostrils making everything unclear. My hand tightened on the table again. But something in her voice made my urge to laugh grow stronger. I felt my lips turning upward slightly, and fought to control them.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I... apologize." I told her.

I wished she could understand. I didn't want to hurt her at all, but her blood made me want to kill her. Apparently, she was so shocked that I had apologized she didn't know how to respond.

She sat gazing at me, looking dazed. I turned and looked her straight in the eye, thinking that it would help me figure out her thoughts. It didn't. Instead, it just made me notice how pretty she was.

I didn't want to look away. But the monster was surfacing again, and I didn't want to frighten her. So I turned. I knew that, as vampires, we attracted our prey. But Bella...I couldn't have her looking at me that way. Not when I was already fighting to kill her.

From a peripheral view, I saw her nod and turn to the board. Soon, the teacher took our papers and there was nothing but awkward silence. Bella turned to put her books away.

As soon as her back was completely to me, I turned and faced her. I took in the curve of her waist. Her long brown hair and her pale skin. I felt myself feeling something other than bloodlust.

I felt myself thinking what all the boys had been thinking about Bella today. Of course, my thoughts weren't nearly as twisted. I just found her rather attractive. And that wasn't a good thing.

Why was I thinking this way? And why couldn't I read her mind? All these thoughts confused me. And, when Bella turned back around, my expression didn't change. I was still gazing at her with confusion.

I wanted to know what she was thinking. I opened my mouth to ask, but then thought better of it. It's better I not know. I shouldn't know anything about her. Vampires don't discuss things with humans. That's just how it is.

I turn away and shake my head. I must stop thinking about this human girl. She is nothing important. Nothing special. I need to ignore her.

Bella glances at me with a slight frown before returning to her book bag. Obviously she thinks I'm strange. Not that I care. At this moment, the bell rings. I swiftly grab my bag and leave before Bella has a chance to even turn around.

A/N: Okay!! Please review!! I know this chapter wasn't that exciting, but the next chapter will be! At least I hope so lol!! Review && I'll love you forever! 3


	6. Alice's Vision

**Edward's POV: **

Deciding that going to class wouldn't be the smartest thing, I skipped my last period. Bella could be anywhere, and I didn't want to take the risk of seeing her again. She was already too much. So beautiful, so smart...but of course, I would never like her. I just couldn't seem to get her out of my mind.

I was waiting in my car when I saw Bella leaving. My Debussy CD was playing. Sort of loud, actually. I watched as she walked quickly, as to pass my car, but then she gradually slowed.

She stopped right in front and cocked her head. Surprisingly, she began to walk over to the driver's window. There was a knock.

I rolled down the window ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

She blinked a few times, apparently dazzled. I smirked. I wondered what she was thinking. I was caught up in staring into her wide brown eyes, until I noticed her scent. A whip of wind blew, causing it to send a wave of deliciousness.

I gripped the steering wheel, much like I had done this morning. I could feel the monster emerging.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She looked scared. I watched as she gulped. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Umm, I-I just heard some familiar music that's all. Sorry. Bye."

She took off, going surprisingly fast. And without stumbling. It seemed that she was slightly clumsy. At least that's what people were thinking in Gym. Not that I was scanning peoples' minds to spy on Bella. Because I wasn't.

I sighed. _Dammit, I ruin every moment with her! _

I pondered over this thought, before frowning. Why do I care? Before I could fully recover from this thought, my family suddenly appeared. Or, maybe they'd been there before, and I just hadn't noticed.

As they got in, I turned towards Bella. She was in her car. I watched as she fiddled with the controls, unzipped her jacket, and fluffed out her hair. I could vaguely smell her from here.

But that isn't what I noticed. I noticed how pretty she looked. And how long her hair was. How she smelled was just a bonus. A bonus that could get her killed.

Suddenly, as if feeling my gaze, she turned towards me. When she saw me looking, her cheeks turned fiercely red. I smirked again. She turned back to the car, and pulled out.

Then, I chuckled and pulled the car out in front of her. I made an effort of pulling out my CD case, searching very slowly, even at human speed, and selected one. Then, I put it in the CD slot, whistling to myself.

I looked in the rearview mirror. She looked annoyed. When she caught me looking, she glared and hit horn. Then she continued to hit her horn until I moved. Obviously she wasn't happy.

My CD started up. I sighed. Sadly, my fun was over. I looked into the rearview mirror again. She was still glaring. I smiled in return and started out of the parking lot.

Once out, I noticed that my family was unnaturally quiet. I glanced behind me. Brooke was looking very jealous. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring with me.

Rosalie's thought's tore through my head. _Flirting with your new girlfriend, Edward?_

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

_Oh, nothing. Don't mind me. But I think your_ wife _may be getting a little jealous._

She smirked a turned towards Brooke. I glanced in the review mirror at her. Sweet little Brooke had turned evil. She truly looked like a vampire. I smiled at her, but all I got in return was a low hiss.

I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice. She seemed deep in thought. Obviously having a vision. I searched her mind, unprepared for the thought that hit me.

_It was me and Bella. We were in the meadow...MY meadow. Bella was sitting on my lap, my arms tightly secured around her waist. She was looking down, biting her lip, her cheeks a fierce red. She replied something and I laughed warmly. I reached up and hesitantly moved some of her hair behind her ear, away from her face. Then, I leaned forward slightly, as if to kiss her- _

The vision was over. I turned to Alice just as she was turning to me. Her eyes were wide with excitement. I couldn't believe this! Obviously, her visions were acting up. I glared at her.

She just returned my glare with a huge smile. Then, she turned back towards the front. I growled. This was so unfair! Why is this happening to me? I was so disturbed by her vision that I completely missed the turn-off to our house.

_Nice going, genius. _I turned and glared at Rosalie. Then, I quickly reversed the car and turned the other way. I noticed Emmett and Jasper looking at me weirdly.

I sighed in frustration. What was this girl doing to me??? I can't even think straight. Just one little vision and I was going insane? I think not. I pulled my thoughts together and drove home.

Once there, I noticed Brooke slammed the door and head to Esme's room. I sighed. Obviously I was in for it. But not now. I couldn't deal with this right now.

I took off, running to the meadow. I needed to clear my mind. As soon as I got there, I let myself go. I ran as fast a I could towards a tree, broke off a branch, and threw it towards another tree. It hit with a large crash.

I paced anxiously around the meadow. This has never happened before. I'd never felt anything like this. Especially not towards a human. Could it be... I mean, maybe I was...

NO! No, no, no, no, no! I needed to distract myself. I figured I'd go home, face whatever Brooke has told Esme, and then play my piano. Everything is always much clearer after I play.

Yes. I decided. That's what I'll do.

As I made my way back home, I thought of nothing but Alice's vision. I just couldn't erase it. I couldn't help but notice how...happy we'd looked. How beautiful she'd been. How warmly I'd laughed. I don't ever recall laughing so peacefully.

It was like everything was perfect. Like nothing could go wrong. But, that couldn't happen. Vampires can't _be_ with humans. It's impossible.

I know that...Alice's visions aren't always correct. So, I simply figured that the one I'd seen would never come true. I mean, come on? Me with a human. And _Bella_ at that. Yea, right. I scoffed.

By now, I was at home. I headed upstairs, to my room. But before I could get in, Alice pulled me into her room and locked the door.

"Wha-"

"Edward, sit." She commanded. I watched her plop down on her bed. Excitement in her eyes.

I reluctantly sat down on a nearby chair, straddling it. I sighed. It was obvious what was coming. I rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"Look, Alice. I know what this is about and-"

"Shut up!" Unable to control herself. She leaped up, bouncing up and down like a spring toy.

"You're going to fall in love with her Edward. Don't deny it. I can _feel _it Edward. I _know_."

"Alice. C'mon. You and I both know-"

"No, Edward! Trust me. Just this once. I _know_ it."

She came over and kneeled by my feet. She took my hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Look, I know...that you think.. Well, that you can't be with her. But just, trust me."

I looked down at her. Somehow, I could just feel that she was telling the truth. And you know what. That scared me. And, believe me, it took a lot to scare me.

"Alice, I can't."

She seemed to understand me. Everything I couldn't say. She nodded.

"Edward, listen. Just- If it makes you feel any better, she's going to fall in love with you, too."

I didn't answer. I wouldn't answer. I couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying. I mean, I heard her. It just wasn't registering right. Bella hated me, right? And I hated her too. Yes, of course I did.

"I know you need time to think. But Edward, don't fight it. You can't help who you love. And you've been alone for so long. Just _accept_ it."

I sighed. Maybe she was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was already falling for Bella. And that wasn't good.

Alice stood and playfully punched my shoulder. I smiled half-heartedly. She kissed me on the cheek softly, before quietly leaving the room.I watched her go. Maybe she was right. Don't fight it? But- what about Brooke?

"EDWARD?!" Brooke's annoying voice yelled at me from somewhere nearby.

Well, I guess I was going to get my answer. I made my way down to Esme's room, dreading what was about to happen.

A/N: Review!! I'll post again soon!


	7. Brooke's Revenge

Chapter 7: Brooke's Revenge

**Brooke's POV: **

Ugh! I CAN NOT believe Edward! The nerve of him! To flirt with that... _trite_ human girl. Right in front of me! I mean, I know that he doesn't love me... in _that _way. But maybe he could if he didn't spend all his time fantasizing about _her_.

Really! I know he thinks I'm annoying and such. And I guess I am some-what a perfectionist. And sure, I try to make him look neat. But gosh, that is only because, if he's going to be seen with _me_, he doesn't need to look like a ruffian.

I know that I can be a little demanding, but he needs to suck it up and stop being a baby! I'm doing this for Esme and Carlise. It has nothing to do with him. Wanna know a secret? Truly, I'm not really into Edward, either.

You see, I'm just trying to show Esme and Carlise that it wasn't a mistake to...change me. Sometimes, I feel as if they expect me to hate them for what they've done. But I've grown to love them all. Well, except for the one I'm supposed to love. I really can't stand Edward.

He pushes my buttons! He's not as neat as I would like him to be. He always rolls his eyes at me. And when I try to bring up conversation, he acts as if I'm an annoying 5-yr-old who wants to go play at the park. So, it's safe to say that I think he's an egotistical, pompous jerk! And _that_ is why I'm complaining to Esme right now.

I flip my long reddish - hair behind my shoulder and place my left hand on my hip. I'm in Esme's room. She's is sitting in her favorite chair, with a closed poetry book on her lap. I sigh in frustatraion. We've been talking for a few minutes now. Obviously, I need to calm down. But, as a red head, I am having problems with that.

"Brooke, dear. Just relax. I'm sure Edward didn't mean anything by it. Maybe he just-"

"Esme, no! You should have seen him. Smiling at her. Eye contact. Making her _blush_? I thought _I _was his fiancee' not her! What is going on?"

I pace back and forth angrily. I hate this feeling. It's as if I'm not good enough for him. And I'm like 100 times prettier than what's-her-face!

"Brooke. Just take a deep breath. We all need to discuss this rationally. Why don't you call Edward in, so we can all talk together?"

Hmmp. My pleasure.

"EDWARD?!"

I wait, slightly nervous as he appears at the doorway. I glare at him. Again, I get an eye-roll. As if I'm not used to it. I plop down into a nearby chair and he pulls one out for himself.

"Edward, Brooke seems slightly upset. Do you care to explain?"

I cross my arms and sit back, waiting for his explanation.

**Edward's POV: **

I sigh, knowing that I can't lie to Esme. But, the thing is, I know that I'm coming to terms with my feelings for Bella. But I'm still not ready to admit them. Especially with Brooke in the room. I turn towards her. She's glaring, looking much like an eight-year-old tattletale.

I supress a sigh and take a deep breath. I need time. What am I going to say? What _is_ there to say? I rack my brain for something. _Anything_. Anything to make it seem as if Bella is clearly uninportant to me. Even though that is highly unlikely. I turn back towards Esme.

"Esme- I...well, you see I...well, what exactly did Brooke tell you?"

"It just seems that you've been flirting with...a human girl?"

_Anything you need to tell me, Edward? _Esme raises her eyebrows at me.

I look down, slightly embarassed. Luckily I can't blush. Unlike Bella. Wait-I can't be thinking about her right now. She's the one who's gotten me into this mess! Well, it's not really her fault. I mean, if I weren't constantly thinking about her then maybe-

"Edward?"

"Oh, right. I apologize, Esme." I clear my throat, still racking my brain for a good excuse. Any excuse really. "Well, you see, Bella. I mean, Isabella." I shake my head. "Well, she prefers Bella."

Esme tilted her head slightly, smiling.

_Do you _like_ this girl, Edward? _

"What? NO! No, of course not. She's just...interesting. I mean, I don't know what Brooke is talking about. I've only known her a day. Of course I wasn't flirting with a...human. Esme you know me better than that, don't you?"

Esme nods slowly. There's a weird expression on her face that I can't quite comprehend.

"Of course, Edward, darling. Everything is fine."

She's smiling hugely, but her thoughts are blocked. I have no idea what she's thinking. Maybe that is for the best. I look over at Brooke who is _still _glaring. If she doesn't stop, her face'll probably get stuck like that. And believe me, she _wouldn't_ be attractive.

I continue to sit, very awkward and uncomfortable. Noone is saying anything so I clear my throat.

"Um, Esme would you mind if I..."

"Oh, yes. You may be excused, now, dear."

I stand up in relief and walk over to Esme. I kiss her on the cheek. I head towards the door, but I remember something.

"Esme...I was wondering... Would it be ok for me to go hunting for the weekend? Leaving tonight?"

"But it's Thursday, Edward."

"I know. I just... I really need to go. Tonight. I'll be back on Sunday."

"Ok, son. Whatever you wish."

I smile briefly and leave the room. I need to take all precautions. This Bella girl is already getting me into trouble. I hurry to my room. I lock my door and then jump out of the window, running full speed.

I'm telling myself that this is only for my family's protection. So that I don't do anything to ruin our reputation. But somehwere, deep down, I know that this is for Bella. I don't know why I'm so stuck on her.

I've only known her a few hours, and she obviously hates me, but I feel the need to impress her. So, I will hunt. I'll make sure not to scare her. Because, for some unknown reason, I really want her to like me. I want her to understand that I _don't_ hate her.

**Brooke's POV: **

I watch as Edward flees the room. What a punk! Obvously he likes the human girl. Even Esme can tell! What does she have that I don't? Nothing! Obviously.

But, fine. If Edward wants to play like this, then I'll just have to do a little playing of my own. I say good night to Esme, then leave, closing the door softly behind me.

I retreat to my room, trying to figure something out. Then, suddenly it just comes to me. I smile. Edward will be gone tomorrow. So, I'll just have to have a friendly little chat with his human friend. Bella.

**A/N:** Okays! This will be my last post for about a week. But I _may_ be able to post next Wednesday because I get out of camp 5:00 P.M. instead of 8:45 P.M. lol. Oh, & let me know if you see any mistakes.I tried to keep it in present tense. AND about the red-head comment, that was for my friend (she gets mad alot)! LOL So _no offense_ to any red-heads who might be reading. Please R&R! Thanx guys!


	8. A Stalker?

Chapter 8: A Stalker?!

A/N: YAY! No more band camp for me! Lol. Actually, I stopped going. I only went Monday. I kno...I suck, but it just wasn't for me. Seeing as I want to be a journalist when I grow up, being in marching band isn't really going to get me there...So, long story short. Argument with my parents (I'm a really good player & they wanted me to get a band scholarship) & A few tears (from me) && no more band camp. I kno that's dumb, but I don't really love band like I love writing. ANYWAYZ, lol on to the ff!

Oh! And if I didn't mention it earlier, Bella started school on a Thursday. Not a Monday. Because Edward left Thursday night so...yea. Ok done talking.

**Bella's POV:**

Finally, I was home. It was the weirdest, and longest, first day ever. But I felt on edge; wound up. Like something big was waiting to happen to me. I couldn't really explain, but I knew something exciting was going to happen.

All in all, the day was ok. I mean, I made new friends and my classes seemed fairly easy. But...something was bothering me. _Someone_, actually. Edward. Obviously, he hated me. I didn't know _why_, though. Did I do something?

I thought about everything that happened. First, this morning, then in the hallway, in the classroom, in the parking lot. All those times he'd given me that same angry glare. As if he hated me.

But then again...he'd also been sort of sweet when he'd apologized. Well, sweet for him I guess. I mean, Jess had told me he doesn't talk to anyone but his family and girlfriend. So why'd he talk to me? And why did he keep staring at me with that weird look of frustration?

I sighed. Why did I even care?? I headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Charlie would be home soon, most likely hungry. I searched around for pasta, sauce, and salad. I decided to make spaghetti. It's easy and I could do my homework while it was cooking.

After a while, dinner was ready. Charlie came in just as I was finishing my homework. I quickly set up the table for dinner, not knowing what to expect. Charlie wasn't really talkative, like me, so I didn't know if he was going give me the third-degree or not.

"So, Bella. How was your first day?" I guessed he was going to.

"Um.. It was..." I paused, trying to find the right word. "Different."

"Different? How so?" He took a bite of pasta between the question.

I paused again, unsure of how to word my answer.

"Well, I mean, you know. Different from Phoenix." Because, of course, Edward Cullen wasn't in Phoenix.

"So, meet any friends?" Why was he so persistent?? Urghh...

"Um, sure. These girls Jessica and Angela. Oh, and this boy named Mike. They were...cool." I said lamely, taking a bite of my salad.

"That's nice, sweetie. So what'd you think about Mike? Nice, right?" He winked at me. I resisted the urge to cringe.

"Sure, Ch-Dad." I winked back in fake agreement and began clearing the table. Charlie stopped me though.

"Go relax, Bells. I'm sure you've had a long day." I smiled at him, relieved. For some reason, I was really tired.

I gathered my homework and headed upstairs, closing the door behind me. I took out my accessories and went to take a much needed shower.

As I let the hot water drip over me, I felt relaxed. I spent a few minutes in the shower before getting out. Once out, I went into my room, and snuggled into bed. The last thing I remember thinking about is Edward.

* * *

I woke up with a start, five minutes before my alarm was set to go off. I had a dream about Edward Cullen. I felt a slight blush creep across my face. I could remember everything clearly. Like it wasn't even really a dream.

_I was sitting next to Edward, who was playing piano. We were in a large spacey area. I had my eyes closed, smiling slightly. He was staring at me as he played, never once looking at his hands, but the music still flowed freely. Then, I'd opened my eyes and he'd smiled at me. The music stopped, and he'd stared at me, waiting for my response._

After that, the dream ended. I didn't know what was going on, but I _did_ know that dreaming about Edward was sort of scary. Especially when the dream seemed so real. But why would I dream about him? I mean, I hated him. And, he obviously hated me, too.

I sighed. I was not looking forward to seeing him today. Especially not after dreaming about him. As I gathered my clothes, took a shower, and ate breakfast, I couldn't shake the feeling that something...weird was going to happen. I did my best to shake off the feeling as I got into my truck and headed to school.

Once there, I pulled into the parking lot, scanning the lot for a silver Volvo. It wasn't there. I felt slightly disappointed, before noticing a shiny red car. Maybe his family had driven that car. Why did it even matter?

I got out of my car and headed into the building. As I was at my locker, Mike suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I jumped.

"Morning, Bella."

"Um, hey. Mike. Morning."

I took my books out of my locker and closed it. Mike followed me as I turned to walk to homeroom. I guess he wanted it to seem like he was walking me to class? I shrugged it off and said good bye to him as I entered my homeroom.

* * *

All morning I couldn't concentrate. I hadn't seen Edward, yet. I knew that meant nothing, but I couldn't shake the feeling the feeling that it had something to do with me. But today was Friday, maybe he was sick and had just decide to stay home?

By the time lunch rolled around, I was slightly nervous. I wanted to see him, but I was nervous about him seeing me. Would he glare at me again or smile, maybe? I couldn't control my anxiety.

I didn't have to worry about any of that though, because he wasn't there. At his lunch table. Or anywhere else in the lunchroom. I felt more than slightly disappointed. Something about him intrigued me. I just didn't know what.

Losing my appetite, I just decided on a bottle of lemonade for lunch. Mike and Jess repeatedly asked if I was ok. I just nodded. I just felt like I had done something to make Edward not attend school today. I decided to ask Jessica.

"Hey, Jess." I whispered, trying not to cause attention. "Do you know why...well, is Edward..like does he miss school a lot?" I tried to word the question right. I didn't want it to seem like I _liked_ him or something.

Jessica smirked and gave me a knowing look. I could almost hear her thinking, _Bella's got a crush. _

"No." I said hastily. "It's not what you think. Really. It's about Biology."

She just nodded. "Right. Well, I mean, usually when it's sunny his whole family misses school to go hiking. But-"

I tuned her out slightly. But it wasn't sunny today. I looked out the lunchroom window, where rain was falling steadily. I sighed.

"-I mean, maybe he's sick or something. But, then again, they never get sick because Dr. Cullen is, like, the best doctor ever."

I nodded, feeling distracted. I looked back over at his lunch table. His girlfriend, Brooke, was staring at me. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and when they met mine, they grew angrier. I stared, unable to look away. This lasted for a few seconds, before the girl named Alice, gave Brooke a look and she turned away from me.

I turned back to my table, more than slightly freaked. What was up with _that_? Okay, I took that as a sign that, not only did Edward hate me, but so did his girlfriend. I excused myself from the lunch table, feeling slightly woozy.

I made my way to the bathroom, placed both hands on the counter, closed my eyes, and took deep breaths. What was up with school? Why did everyone hate me? I was focusing on exhaling as I heard the door open.

I opened my eyes slightly to see two perfect hazel eyes staring back at me. Brooke. I opened my mouth, to speak, but she did first. Actually, three things happened at once. Brooke grabbed my hands off the counter, shoved me into the nearest wall, and began glaring at me.

"Ow!" I yelled." What the he-"

"Listen, you _bitch. _Stay away from Edward. He doesn't want you."

"What are talking about. I don't even-"

Her hands tightened on my wrists. I resisted the urge to whimper.

"I know you like him, _Bella." _She said my name as if it were poisonous.

"Wait- How do you know my name?" I asked. This caught her off guard enough for me to escape from her grasp on my wrists. I pushed past her, off the wall, but turned back to face her. I wasn't done with this conversation.

"It doesn't matter how I know your name. But I love Edward and he loves _me_, not you. Get it?" Her eyes narrowed even more. I frowned.

"Ok, I just moved here. Why would he even-" I got cut off, yet again.

"I heard you asking that annoying gossipy girl about why he's not here today. I know you like him. Just admit it." She waited, arms crossed. A part of me wondered how she'd heard that from all the way across the room, but I decided to worry about that later.

I just stared at her, trying not to let my temper get the best of me. Too late. I narrowed my eyes at her and walked forward, until I was right in her face.

"Look, I don't know _what_ you're talking about. But if you have to work _this_ hard to threaten me, then you must really be desperate. I mean, obviously you don't trust him, right? I guess you _know_ you're not good enough for him." I shrugged and turned to leave, but she whirled me around to face her again. I stiffened, waiting for her to hit me. But she didn't.

"Look, if you really want to know why Edward's not here...I'll tell you." Her expression had softened. Her eyes were serene and friendly. She smiled. "I'm sorry I was being so mean, I just get upset sometimes, you know?"

I blinked. What just happened? I mean, wasn't she just about to, like, slap me? I frowned.

"Um. Yea, sure." I wasn't sure if I could trust her. But she continued. She sighed deeply and grabbed a strand of her hair, twisting it around her fingers.

"Okay, he told me not to tell you. Well, actually, he told me not to _talk_ to you." She paused to take in my expression. I tried to keep my face blank, but the words stung for some reason. She softly touched my hand as she continued talking.

"He think's you're annoying and that you have, like, a _huge _crush on him. He told me that yesterday, in Biology, you kept staring at him like some type of stalker." She sighed again." You know, I really shouldn't be telling you this. But I feel like I _have_ to. Edward can be _so cruel_."

She shook her head. "Anyways, he thought it would be best not to come to school today, because...well, because you make him feel uncomfortable. But don't worry," she said hastily. "This happens a lot. The new girls _all _want a piece of Edward."

I just nodded, unable to speak.

"So, if you have feelings for him, it's best to let them go now, before it gets worse. Although, it's never been so bad that he's had to stay home, but then again...You understand right?"

I nodded again, feeling like a total idiot. So he _was_ absent because of me! I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I fought to blink them back, wishing that this conversation was over.

"So, you don't have feelings for him, right?" She looked at me intently. I shook my head, anger boiling in me.

"Of _course_ I don't. A stalker? He thinks I'm a stalker?!" She nodded, lowering her head in shame. "Well, you can tell him that I _hate_ him and that he needs to lower his _huge_ ego if he thinks I even find him _attractive_!"

I was beginning to raise my voice, and I could feel the tears flowing down my face freely, but I didn't care. I could tell I was going slightly overboard, so I turned away from her, towards the mirror. That wasn't much better.

My cheeks were bright pink, my eyes slightly puffy, and my lip was quivering. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the counter, much like earlier. Brooke came over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts...Bella." For some reason, it seemed to take effort for her to say my name nicely. "But it's better that you know how Edward really feels. Otherwise, it could be worse, right?"

I nodded, turned on the water, and splashed my face lightly. Just then, the short pixie-like girl, Alice, walked in. She smiled at me briefly, before turning to glare at Brooke. I took that as a sign for me to leave.

I headed in the direction of the lunchroom, before turning. I couldn't bear anyone asking what was wrong. I knew I would start bawling. Instead, I went out to the parking lot, deciding to ditch the rest of the day.

Brooke's words echoed over and over in my mind. Did he really think that little of me? He barely knew me! And why did I even care so much? As I started my car and headed home, I could feel the hot tears sliding down my face, but I didn't care enough to wipe them away.

A/N: Whew! That chapter was hard to write! I was trying to make Brooke seem as if she was really sincere, although she was faking it. Hope I grasped that. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I switched back to past tense. It's easier. And, about Brooke's eyes, she wears contacts at school. That's why they're not topaz! Yea, enough talking! Review!!! The next chapter will be about Edward coming home and finding out what happened!!! Exciting! Review so I can post soon!!


	9. It's About Bella

**Chapter 9: **It's About Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, scenes, etc. from Twilight. But I do own Brooke. HAHAHAHAHA! (ok, on to the ff)

**Brooke's POV: **

I smirked as Bella left the bathroom. It was so easy to manipulate humans. They believed anything. At least now she'll know to stay away from Edward. I'm pretty sure she got the hint. I was applauding myself so much, that I hadn't noticed Alice walk in.

She was wearing a quite evil expression, if I must say so. I knew she'd had a vision, but she'd been too late. The damage was done. I felt slightly bad, knowing that Alice was about to lecture me.

I knew she'd be disappointed. But no one was going to stop me from marrying Edward. Especially not a human. Besides, marrying him was the only way I'd stay a part of their family.

"How could you do that?" Alice lashed out at me.

I simply shrugged. What did she expect me to do? Go _apologize_?? As if. I tried to walk away, but she gripped my arm. It was then that I remembered how strong Alice was. Her little shape always fooled me.

I whimpered. "Alice. Stop. My arm...You're _hurting_ it..."

Her grip tightened. "Oh, you mean how you hurt Bella?" She laughed, but the sound was flat. "But, I'd probably think her pain hurts worse."

I whimpered again. Alice let go. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed. I glared at her, rubbing my arm. She glared back, but then her features softened slightly. Not a lot, though.

"Look, I want you to apologize, Brooke." I stared at her. She couldn't be serious.

"I'm not joking." Okay. Maybe she was." What you did was rude, hurtful, and shameful. What would Esme think?" I looked down. Dammit, I hadn't thought of that. But wait-

"How would Esme even find out what happened? Unless someone told?" I glared, knowing she didn't have a decent answer.

"Actually, that's a good point, Brooke. _I'm_ going to tell her. Unless, of course, you choose to apologize."

She had me and she knew it. I hated disappointing Esme. I knew I had to apologize, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Fine. Just let me talk to Edward first, okay? I'll apologize to her on Monday, K?" I smiled sweetly, hoping I'd fool her. She just smirked angrily.

"You'd better do _something_, before _I_ talk to Edward first. I'm sure he'd love to hear what happened today." My smile fell the tiniest bit. She couldn't talk to him first! That wasn't in the plan.

"Fine! I will! But...I _do_ have a question," I paused, figuring how to word it. I decided to just be straight-forward. "Why do you care so much about Bella?" I was truly curious.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Bella may soon be a part of this family." She watched me, waiting for my reaction. I quickly composed my face to a blank expression.

A part of the Cullen family?? Well, that could only mean... Her and Edward? No! Nonononono. My plan definitely had to work. As soon as Edward came back, I would _have_ to talk to him.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**:

Today was Sunday. I figured I'd had enough time to hunt and feed. Bella couldn't be that much of a temptation. I just hadn't hunted in a while on the day she came. Maybe if I'd gone hunting, I wouldn't have been as on edge as I had.

So, I ran home in a happy mood. I felt ready for school the next day. Actually sort of excited. Maybe I could talk to Bella tomorrow. She intrigued me and I wanted to get to know her. As a _friend_, of course. Nothing more.

Thinking about Bella, I decided on taking a detour before returning home. Once in Forks, I followed her scent until I found her house. It was...perfect. It seemed like the perfect house for her.

I used vampire speed, stopping in Bella's backyard. I could see her clearly, through the window. She was making dinner. Her dad, Chief Swan, didn't appear to be home. And I could hear no other sounds in the house besides her breathing, the sizzling of food, and...sniffling?

Was she sick? Usually, humans sniffle when they have a cold. I knew that adjusting to Fork's cold weather could be hard. I adjusted myself in the bushes, careful not to cause any attention to myself.

I watched her wipe away a tear, feeling an overwhelming need to comfort her. Why was I doing this? Why was I _here_? And, most of all, why did I feel all of these things for her when I barely even knew her? Lost in thought, I stumbled over a branch, causing the bushes to shake.

Bella looked over towards the window, wiping her eyes once more. She frowned and blinked. I used my speed again, quickly getting out of her line of sight. I cursed to myself. What if she saw me?

I needed to get home, and fast. I took off, running as fast as I could. What was wrong with me? I needed to get it together. I had Brooke…Brooke, right. Then, as I stopped at the front door to my house, I realized that it was the first time I'd thought about Brook in three days.

I shrugged off the feeling of guilt that had crept over me, and walked into the house. As soon as I did, Brooke latched onto me, gripping my arm.

"Edward! You're back. Look, we need to talk." I frowned slightly. What was up with her? She never acted like this. Usually she just glared at me when I came back from hunting.

"Um, sure. Just give me a second to talk to Esme." I needed her advice about Bella. Should I try to talk to her or just drop it? I wanted to get to know her, but I didn't know how safe it was.

"Um, why?" She asked, looking suspicious. _ He can't possibly know about-_ Her mind abruptly closed, changing to an annoying song. _Lalalalala... _She smiled at me.

"I just really need to talk to you first." She waited, taking in my expression. I frowned. What could possibly be so important?

I walked around her and headed for the stairs. Whatever it was could wait. I really needed to talk to Esme.

"Edward, wait. It's- It's about Bella."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Bella? Was she hurt? Was anything wrong? I knew she was clumsy, but still. How could she be hurt already? I'd just seen her...crying. Oh-no.

I ran back down to Brooke, feeling anxious. She noticed my expression and frowned slightly. But it left as quickly as it'd appeared. I was too worried to read her thoughts.

"Is something wrong with her? Bella, I mean." Brooke's eyes narrowed slightly. Then, she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into her room. We don't share the same room, for obvious reasons.

She quickly assembled her self on the bed, and I sat down in a chair, feeling awkward and confused.

"Is there...something you need to tell me?" I asked, watching as Brooke got off the bed and pulled me towards her.

She pushed me on the bed, leaned over me, and started kissing me. And, while this felt good, I couldn't help but imagine Bella kissing me. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't push the thought out of my mind.

So, I just pretended Brooke was Bella. And, believe me, it made kissing Brooke so much better. But Brooke pulled away from me roughly, sitting up.

"Edward, do you love me?" Her eyes looked expectant, almost pleading.

"Um, well..."

"How do you feel about Bella?" She asked, eyeing me nervously.

"She's..." Gorgeous, smells mouth-watering, intriguing... " A human?"

Brooke looked at me weirdly, before getting off of me. She stood up and straightened up her clothing. Then she sat back down, straightened _my_ clothes, and then grabbed my hand.

"Look, I need to talk to you. It's about something Bella wants me to tell you."

I looked at her weirdly. "You talked to Bella? When?"

"Friday." She sighed impatiently. " Look, that's not the point. She...told me some things about you." I tried to read her mind, but her thoughts were still blocked.

"Things...like what?" I asked, worried.

"Well, it's kind of my fault. I should've never told her...that, well, that you liked her." She looked up at me, waiting for my reaction.

"You told her I _like_ her??" I yelled. Where did she get off telling Bella that I liked her? It may be somewhat true but-

"Well, yes. And let's just say, she didn't take it very well."

"She...didn't?" My mood fell slightly.

"She...I don't know if I should tell you." She looked down, fiddling with her hair. I waited as patiently as possible before sighing impatiently.

"Well?"

"Well...she said, and I quote, 'you can tell him that I _hate_ him and that he needs to lower his _huge_ ego if he thinks I even find him _attractive_'."

I froze. How- I mean I knew that I'd kind of scared her...but for her to be _that_ repulsed by me? My heart, supposedly frozen, felt as if it were shattering. Why did those words affect me so much? I mean, sure I thought she hated me...but not that much.

I noticed Brooke staring at me weirdly. I decided to excuse myself, telling her I needed to be alone. She nodded with a blank expression. I left the room and went to my piano.

I sat there for the rest of the night, composing a new song. It was full of harsh melodies, none of them blending into each other. All of them sounded wrong, making me even more upset.

What _was_ this? I couldn't even play piano anymore. This girl was driving me crazy and I'd just met her. My mind thought back to Alice's vision in the meadow. Obviously that vision would never come true.

I thought that over in my head, noting the disappointment that flooded through my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brooke walking towards the TV room. I realized then, that the way I felt for Bella, after just meeting her, was stronger than the way I'd ever felt for Brooke.

And, to tell you the truth, that scared me. A lot.

* * *

A/N: I know this wasn't really...exciting lol BUT the next chapter should be better. Oh, and I know Brooke is like really mean...but everything will eventually work out. In case any BxxE fans are getting worried. Please review && I'll love you forever! 


	10. Blood Typing

**Chapter 10**: Blood Typing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, scenes, etc. from Twilight. x.x

**Bella's POV: **

I woke up scared, startled. I'd had another dream, but this time, Edward had kissed me. It was somewhere that looked like a forest, slightly dark outside, as if the sun were setting. We'd been looking at each other angrily, and then he'd just..._kissed_ me.

I spent a few seconds in a daze, before remembering what'd happened on Friday. Edward hated me. There was no point in thinking, let alone _dreaming_, about him. I pushed myself out of bed, careful not to fall, and started getting ready for school.

I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower so it could heat up. Then I brushed my teeth and washed my face, trying to distract myself from thinking about Edward. Once I got in the shower, I couldn't stop.

"Urgh!" I yelled out in frustration. Why was this happening to me? I didn't like him! So why did I keep thinking about him?

I dressed in a dark-blue v-neck sweater and jeans, deciding to leave my hair down, then headed down stairs. I ate a quick bowl of cereal before headed out into the rain. I locked my door and headed out to my car.

I got in and closed the door. I turned the heat up, pulled off my hood, and fluffed out my hair. And then, just as I was cranking the car, I looked in the rearview mirror. I stared, shocked for a moment.

I was sure I'd seen a shiny, silver Volvo there just seconds ago. But now it was gone. I shook my head, aware of my own insanity. I was thinking of Edward so much that I was even imagining his car at the foot of my driveway. I pulled out of my driveway and headed to school, dreading the entire way.

* * *

**Edward's POV: **

I move out of Bella's view in a split second. I'd forgotten that I was there, in her driveway. I'd just wanted to...see her. See if she was ok. Not that I cared. I mean it didn't matter to _me_. She hated me. I just didn't want..._Charlie_ to be worried if something happened to her.

I'd decided to drive to school alone today. I'd been avoiding Brooke since our little conversation and I wasn't in the mood for anyone else in my family. They'd all been giving me weird looks and asking what was wrong. As if they'd understand.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and turned off my car. After a few minutes, I saw Bella pull in. She glanced around the parking lot, then parked as far away from my car as possible. I concluded that she did this purposely.

She got out of her car, locked the door, and then began walking towards the building. She stumbled, almost falling as she walked. I got out and followed behind her, careful to be silent. I was fed up with this.

I just wanted to talk to her, get to know her. She shouldn't be avoiding me just because Brooke told her I like her. Which, in a way, is a lie. I slowed down and watched her open her locker. Luckily a few books fell out. I bent down and got them before she could.

Now, I had to think of something to say. I stood up, smiled, and handed her the books. She glared, took them, and turned away from me.

"Morning." I said. She said nothing in return. I tried a different path.

"You know, it's polite to thank someone when they do something nice for you. You know, like picking up your books?" I chuckled softly, waiting for her response. Still nothing.

Feeling desperate, scowled. "Bella, talk to me." I pleaded, somewhat desperately.

I don't know what I expected her to do. But I certainly didn't expect her to turn to me with eyes full of tears.

"You know what, Edward? Kiss my ass," she hissed. "I hate you, too." Then, before I could regain my composure to her sudden outburst, she shoved past me. I composed myself and followed her. It wasn't two feet before her books fell again.

"Stop doing that," she snapped.

"Sorry." I said while glaring at her. "I'm used to it."

And so, for a few seconds, we just stared at her. My eyes found their way to her lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I leaned forward, automatically, not thinking that I was a thirsty vampire. I was thinking more along the lines of how her soft lips would taste against mine.

Her eyes widened, and she backed up into the locker, her cheeks flushed. I realized what a stupid mistake I'd been about to make.

"Bella," I started. "I-I'm-"

"_Isabella_, to you. Only my _friends_ call me Bella." She glared again, and turned to leave. In one swift movement, I had her trapped, both my arms on either side of her.

"Well, what if _I_ want to be your friend?" I breathed into her face.

Her cheeks flushed deeper. "E-Edward." Her voice was a choked whisper.

"Yes?" I asked, worried. What was wrong with her?

"No- No! No nononono. Just…please. Move." She tried to push me away.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I was really worried now. Her eyes were watering.

"What did you do?" She asked, more to herself than to me, looking away. Then she looked back at me. "Everything." Her voice cracked.

"How- I mean.."

"Look, you can't just- Just leave me alone." A tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it away quickly with my thumb, before noticing her expression.

It was a mixture of horror mixed with embarrassment. Her eyes looked just over my shoulder. I turned around, finding my family staring at me in amazement. I'd deal with them later.

I turned back to Bella, but she took advantage of this pause and shoved past me. I sighed and watched her leave. _Dammit_, I thought. I turned back towards my family, waiting for them to start, but the bell rang.

I nodded at them slightly, not bothering to read their thoughts. Then I headed for my homeroom, feeling embarrassed that they'd caught me. I'd been so focused on Bella, that I'd forgotten about everything else. _Everything_, including Brooke.

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

My head was spinning. I couldn't focus on anything. I all know is that I hate Edward even more now. I can't believe he would- after everything Brooke had told me. He tried to kiss me. Or, at least, I think that's what he'd been doing.

I knew I wanted it. I wanted Edward to kiss me. But I couldn't. Not to mention the fact that Brooke would've killed me if I'd let him. I sighed, tapping my pencil of the desk. I didn't notice what I was doing until Angela said something.

"Bella?" She asked, looking up from our quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. I was done already.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Could you please stop?"

"Um, stop what?" I asked, confused. She pointed down at my pencil, which had been tapping for at least 3 minutes. I blushed, embarrassed, and sat the pencil down.

"Sorry."

She smiled. "That's okay."

I sighed, deciding to doodle on my binder instead of tapping my pencil. I needed to find a way to avoid going to lunch, but I didn't know how.

* * *

**Edward's Pov: **

"Look, I said I was sorry. Ok?" I sighed, scanning the cafeteria for Bella. Where was she? I looked over at the lunch line. Not there. Jessica's table. Not there. I sighed again, but this time not because of my family's pestering.

I turned back to them, realizing that Bella wasn't coming to lunch. They'd been hassling me all morning about what'd happened earlier. Emmett and Jasper kept sharing looks with each other thinking, _I'd hit that if I were Edward, too. _

At first it'd bothered me for them to be talking about Bella that way, but I ignored it. She wouldn't get mad if someone was talking about me. So vice-versa. The girls in my family all had different opinions.

Alice thought it was wonderful. She'd been worried I'd never love, yes she actually thinks I _love _Bella, anyone. But now, she thinks Bella and I make a wonderful couple. Too bad Bella hates me. Rosalie thinks the whole thing is funny. Obviously, if the situation isn't about her, she doesn't care.

Brooke, on the other hand, is furious. On the outside, she's calm. But I know that's she's planning something. I can feel it. And, as long as it doesn't involve Bella, I really don't care. _Blood typing today..._

My head whipped around to find the voice. Mr. Banner, my Biology teacher. I sighed. No Bio today. Yet another way fate was keeping me from Bella. Alice, noticing my sigh and expression asked what was wrong.

"They're blood typing today in Biology," I replied. "I can't go."

"Does that disappoint you?" She asked, smiling slightly. _You want to see Bella, don't you? _

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving." I stood up, emptied my tray, and then went out to the car, hoping to see Bella somewhere in the hallway. I didn't. I sighed and went out to my car.

I turned on the heat and put in my favorite Debussy CD. I placed my head back on the headrest and let my thoughts drift to Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV: **

I decided to skip lunch. I hung out in my Honors English class, finishing an essay that was due later in the week. I knew that Edward had Biology II with me next period, so I wanted to stay away from him as long as possible. If that meant not going to lunch, then so be it.

I was re-reading the final copy of my paper when the bell rang. I slowly gathered my things and walked out of the room. I took a deep breath before walking into the classroom. I sighed in relief when I saw that Edward wasn't there.

I figured he was just late. But when Mr. Banner walked and closed the door, I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. I mean, I thought he wanted to talk to me. Well, why would he after I'd treated him? I sighed. But he was the one who'd told Brooke all of those things, right?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the word blood. Oh no. I watched as Mr. Banner took of the necessary materials and began to explain how to test your blood. I winced and began to feel queasy.

I could hear the excited mummers all around me. I swallowed and placed my head on the desk. I tried breathing through my mouth, but it didn't help. I closed my eyes slightly. When they opened, Mr. Banner was suddenly standing beside me, his face close to my ear.

"Bella," he said. "Bella can you hear me?" I tried to nod, but it didn't work.

"Would someone please take Bella to the nurse?" He asked.

"Sure, I will." Then Mike was suddenly picking me up and I was off to the nurse's office. We'd gotten a few feet before I needed to lie down. Mike stood back as I put my face against the cold, wet concrete.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call from a distance. It sounded worried.

"Bella?" It called again. It was then that I realized who it was. Edward. Oh no.

A/N: Okayz! Review & I hope you liked it! && Thanx SO MUCH for all of you guys' reviews! They're what keep me writing! I'm glad you guys like my story!


	11. Wait Brooke Said What?

Inevitable: A Twilight FF

**Chapter 11**: Wait- Brooke Told You What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenes, etc. from Twilight.

**Edward's POV:**

I was in my car when I heard Mike thinking, _Wow, I didn't know she could look that pale. _His thoughts were close, so I knew he wasn't in class. But why wasn't he? A few seconds later I heard Bella's soft voice mumbling, "I need to lie down a moment."

I quickly got out of my car, slamming the door softly. Something was wrong with Bella. I scanned the parking lot, finding Mike standing over Bella. She was lying on the sidewalk, looking pale.

I felt some unknown feeling wash over me. Panic, maybe? I had no idea. I just knew that something was wrong with Bella and I was worried. I walked more quickly.

"Bella?" I saw her grimace. I assumed it was in pain.

"Bella?" I called again, more anxious. I knelt down beside her, ignoring Mike's thoughts.

"No. Go…away." She tried to protest me, but I gently placed her in my arms, careful not to make her dizzy. I turned to Mike.

"What happened?" He looked reluctant, but answered.

"She fainted in Bio. _I'm_ supposed to take her to the nurse." His tone was somewhat over-protective.

I nodded, and began walking towards the office with Bella in my arms. Her face was scrunched together slightly, her lips mashed together as if to make sure her mouth stayed closed.

"Hey!" Mike called. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, causing Bella to moan and clasp her head.

"I'm taking her to the nurse."

Mike crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm supposed to do it."

Bella sighed and gripped my hand with her tiny one. I looked down at her, aware of how different we were. Her small, warm hands mixed with my large, cold ones. But somehow they fit perfectly together.

"Look, Mike." I said looking away from Bella. "I think it's best we not waste time arguing. Bella is obviously not feeling well." I began walking away, not bothering to wait for his response.

I tuned out his immature threats as I opened the door to the office. Bella was really worrying me. She looked almost dead. The secretary, Mrs. Cope, pointed me in the direction of the nurse's office.

I walked in and sat her down on the small bed-like cot against the wall. Afterward, I backed against the opposite wall, putting space between us. The nurse came in. She told Bella some stuff that I don't remember, gave her an ice pack, and left.

I smirked slightly. Bella fainted at blood and I needed blood to survive. Interesting. As I was pondering over this thought, Bella suddenly sat up and glared at me. She grimaced and gripped her head. I started towards her, but she stopped me.

"Don't even _think_ about coming over here," she grumbled. "Why are you even here?"

"You fainted…" I said, unable to come up with a good reason.

"Way to state the obvious, genius. But that's not what I meant. I meant why did _you_ bring me here?"

I stared, confused. I brought her because she fainted. She couldn't be serious. Maybe something was wrong with her head…

She sighed and looked at me strangely. "You know what? Never mind."

I watched as she threw the ice pack on the floor and tried to get up. She wobbled slightly and, using vampire speed, I caught her.

"Maybe you should rest a while."

She grimaced. "Don't tell me what to do, _Edward_." She said my name as if it were poison.

I glared. What did I do to make her so hostile? I'd been trying to help. But obviously she didn't want it. Her deep brown eyes bored angrily into mine, for some unknown reason. I could feel hurt falling over my face, but didn't do anything to stop it. I turned to leave.

"Find Mike, then. He'll help you." I moved swiftly, slamming the door behind me. I had to get out of here. I went back out to my car, deciding to go home early.

But then, feeling somewhat protective, I decided to sit in the car and listen to music. At least until Bella left. Just to make sure she was safe.

* * *

I watched Edward leave, feeling slightly guilty. I cursed to myself. I was being so immature. But he deserved it, right? I kept trying to tell myself that, but I was doing a bad job.

I mean, he seemed to want to get to know me, but Brooke… I paused. Wait- what if? Well…she wouldn't do that, surely. I shook the thought out of my head. I had just realized that Brooke could've been lying, but I don't know.

Then again, she was sort of angry when she thought Edward had been flirting with me. But she wouldn't do that…I thought. I sighed, feeling much better. I decided to leave school early. No way could I go back to class.

The nurse came in.

"Feeling better sweetie?" I nodded, trying not to cringe as she called me sweetie.

"Alright, then. You can leave now. Do you need any help?" I shook my head and left, eager for fresh air. Well, as fresh as Fork's air could be.

I walked out to the parking lot, surprised to see Edward still there. I walked past his car, to mine. I got in, cranking it up. I rolled down my windows, letting in the misty breeze. As soon as I was putting it in gear, a head full of bronze hair poked its head in my window.

"Edward! What the hell do you want?" He was everywhere! And as, much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to have feelings for him. Even though I hated him, of course.

"You're not driving." He leaned back, folded his arms across his chest, and stared at me.

"Wh-what?" I shook my head. "Move. I'm going home."

"You're not driving."

I glared and repeated myself through gritted teeth. "I said _move_. I'm going home."

"Fine. I'll take you."

"No, I'm not a baby."

He eyes softened. "I know. Just- I'll drive you." His eyes bored into mine. I forgot what we were talking about.

"Er- Sure."

He smiled and opened my door. I followed him to his car.

"Put on your seat belt." He told me. We were only in the car for about 3 more seconds before I realized that this wasn't my car and _I_ wasn't driving.

"Wait- stop!" I screeched. The car lurched, stopping suddenly. "How did I get here?"

"You…walked." He sounded confused, yet somewhat amused. I frowned.

"I mean, with you! And my car…"

"I'll bring your car later. Don't worry."

I sat back, still slightly confused, but not enough to care. I crossed my arms across my chest and sat back against his seat. I sighed. What was _wrong _with me? I looked over at Edward.

He appeared to be concentrating on driving. But I could only concentrate on _him_. How could someone like him be with Brooke? Why did I even care? I sighed again, looking away.

"Bella," He said softly. I looked over, surprised at the tone in his voice. It sounded anguished. "Why do you hate me so much? I mean, what did I do?"

He kept his eyes focused on the road. If I hadn't been looking at his lips, I wouldn't have seen them move.

"What are you _talking _about?" I turned away shaking my head, letting out all my frustration.

"You're the one who hates _me_." I turned to look out the window. My eyes were watering and I didn't want him to see.

"Brooke told me everything…that you said." A tear fell from my face as I remembered. Too bad I wasn't facing Edward. Maybe then I would've seen his eyes bulge slightly. And maybe then I would've noticed his hands rip tighter on the steering wheel.

"Brooke…she- What did she do?" His voice sounded strange, but I didn't dare look at him. My face was streaked with tears.

"Edward," I whispered. "It's okay. I know I'm not good enough for you. She told me."

"Bella. Look at me." I reluctantly turned towards him, unaware of my tear-streaked face. I only saw his dark, angry glare. Eyes black, he stared.

"What _exactly_ did she tell you?"

A/N: Omigosh! Finally! Sry it took so long! But I've been busy with school! I just got done typing an essay and decided to squeeze this in! Make me feel special! Please review! Thanx so much for all the reviews so far! Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Confusion

**Chapter 11**: Confusion

**Bella's Pov**:

I quickly wiped my tear-stained face and looked away from Edward. He turned his eyes back to the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched his hands tighten over the steering wheel. His eyes narrowed slightly.

I gulped. Edward looked extremely evil. Almost…_inhuman_. I shook my head slightly. Inhuman? What was wrong with me? He was just really mad, right? But why? Surely not over me… After a few seconds lost in thought, I remembered that Edward had asked me a question

"Bella?" He asked, waiting. His jaw was clenched angrily.

"Edward. Right, well, I'd rather not…get into it." I looked down, trying to keep away the memory of my argument with Brooke. All the same, I couldn't help cringing as I remembered Brooke shoving me into a wall.

"Bella, please." He begged. I turned toward him, meeting his eyes. They were pitch black. I frowned slightly. I was sure they'd been honey gold just a second ago. Well, before I'd brought up Brooke.

"Edward, really. I promise…nothing happened. Brooke just made it clear that you were hers…And hers only." I scoffed, looking out the window.

For the first time, I noticed how fast Edward was driving. The trees were passing by at an alarming speed, but I was too… _on edge_ to notice. My adrenaline was rushing. Something felt wrong. Extremely wrong.

Why was Edward so angry? I couldn't place it, but I felt like something was about to happen. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was, even though I felt slightly freaked, I knew I wasn't scared. Not here, in Edward's car. With him, I felt completely safe. And, considering the look on his face, that was definitely not how I probably should have felt.

Edward swallowed and took a deep breath, letting it out swiftly. He held the bridge of his nose for a few seconds. I sniffed my hair, wondering if it smelled, but all I got was the scent of my strawberry shampoo. Then I looked back at Edward.

"Fine," he mumbled quietly. " Alice will tell me." He smiled slightly and I felt the car speed up slightly. I didn't dare look out the window now.

" Alice? Your sister, Alice?" I asked. "How would she know?"

Edward turned towards me, looking shocked. "You heard that?" I nodded, confused.

He looked at me weirdly, then straightened his expression and turned back towards the road. His eyes were looking forward, but I couldn't tell if he was really focusing on driving or not. He seemed to be lost in thought. After a few seconds, he looked back at me.

"All I meant was that Brooke surely told Alice what she said to you, right?" He smiled, seeming slightly cheered. "I wonder why I didn't think of this before."

He shrugged, still smiling. I frowned. Was it normal for people to have such mood swings? I blinked a few times, and looked away from him.

"Edward, I really doubt Brooke told Alice."

"Well, Alice would probably still know. She has a way of…seeing things." He smirked. He was acting weird, but I shrugged it off and looked out the window. Surprisingly, we were already in my driveway.

When I looked back at Edward, he was staring at me.

"How did you…" I looked back at my house, then at Edward. "That only took about 5 minutes..." I said, trailing off in wonder. I knew he'd been going fast, because of the trees, but it hadn't _felt_ like we were going fast at all.

"What can I say?" He asked, shrugging. "I drive fast." I nodded slightly, and he smirked.

"Well, that's an understatement." He laughed, and then turned away from me, tapping a soft, unfamiliar rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Bella, look. About before. I just want you to know…I've never hated you. I just simply thought _you_ hated _me_. And why wouldn't you? If you only knew..." He trailed off, looking out his driver's window. He seemed to be talking to himself towards the end of the sentence, but I didn't care.

All I could focus on was the part where he'd said he didn't hate me. I smiled hugely. Edward looked over at me, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"That's okay, Edward. I- I never hated you either." I blushed. "I just- had to stay away from you…because of Brooke."

Edward cocked his head to the side and stared intently at me. I felt myself melting into his gaze, unable to look away.

"Bella," He breathed. "Why won't you tell me? Is it really so bad?" I looked down, but suddenly, I felt ice-cold hands under my chin, pulling my face level with his.

I was pretty sure a normal person would have flinched, or at least squirmed, but all I could think about was him touching me. Why his hands were freezing, I didn't know. And why he was staring at me like that, I definitely didn't know. Or care.

His eyes pierced mine and I blushed, turning a deep red. I could feel the major contrast between my hand and his face. Fire and ice. I was sure he felt it, too.

"Bella." His voice seemed strained, and his hands carefully left my face. "I think you should leave now."

I blinked, confused. What had I done? I wanted to feel his hands on me again. I wanted him to look at me like he had been. I wanted _him_ to want _me_. Like I so desperately wanted him.

"B-but why?" I stuttered.

"Just…go, Bella. Please." He spoke harshly, through clenched teeth. I felt my anger flare, just like it had done with Brooke.

"Fine!" I opened the door, slammed it shut, and began walking up my driveway. I should've known he would do this! Suck me in, and then throw me out!

I stalked angrily towards my house, careful not to fall. I was halfway up my driveway when I heard a window rolling down.

"Bella," He called softly, all the anger gone. I turned back slowly. His expression was pained. And, even though I didn't understand why, I suddenly wanted to comfort him…to make everything better.

"Bella. I'm sorry I can't…" He sighed and I moved closer to his car, frowning. He looked away from me.

"I'm not safe for you Bella." He said softly, looking out the window. What was he talking about? Safe for me?

I blinked, and then frowned again. "Edward. I don't…"

He smiled bleakly, looking back at me. "I know. Don't try." And then, before I could even blink, he was backing swiftly out of my driveway and away from my house.

I stood there for a few seconds, before finally turning and walking to my door. I grabbed the key from the eave by my door, and unlocked it. As I made my way into the house, I only had one question on my mind.

What the_ hell_ had just happened??

**Edward's Pov:**

I drove swiftly, eager to get away from Bella. I'd been so close. So close to revealing everything my family hoped to hide. All for her. I barely knew anything about her, but I felt as if I knew more than anyone else she knew. Besides her family, of course.

But I couldn't focus on that right now. I needed to find Alice, _before _I killed Brooke. I couldn't believe that she'd hidden something this important from me. I growled in frustration as I accelerated.

I pulled into my driveway a few minutes later and ran up the steps into the house. Before I could even yell her name, Alice was standing in front of me, looking ashamed.

"I saw you coming," She whispered quietly. I glared down at her.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" I growled.

She looked up at me, sighing. "I knew how you'd react, Edward. I figured it was better if you didn't know."

"Know _what_, exactly?" I waited, balling my fists.

She squirmed. " Alice, tell me! What did Brooke do to Bella?"

Alice's face blanked out for a second. "Uh oh." She said, looking towards the stairs.

Brooke stood, looking furious, as Alice backed away towards the door.

" Alice," I yelled. "Get back over here!"

"I have to go hunt!!" She said quickly, springing for the door. But I was too quick. I jumped in front of her, ruining her escape.

"Listen," I hissed. "Both of you will tell me what happened. Right _now_."

I glared and crossed my arms, waiting. Brooke walked casually down the stairs and stood right in front of me. I felt a low growl coming from my chest.

"Well, _Edward_." She said, spitting my name out. "If you really _must_ know, then I'll tell you. I mean, I _am_ the one who did it. It's only right for me fess up." She shrugged, smiling sweetly.

I looked down at Alice, and she shrugged sheepishly. Brooke, on the other hand, began laughing.

"Edward, dear. You have s_uch_ bad taste. If you just_ had_ to pick a human girl, _must_ you pick the most ignorant of the bunch?" She chuckled softly. I growled deeply, not liking where this was headed.

"What did you do, Brooke?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Brooke sighed. "I simply told her to back off. I told her you hated her and that she didn't have a chance. Obviously! I mean, look at me! Who would compare _that_ to…" She didn't get to finish.

I sprang forward, not thinking about what I was doing. The last thing I heard was the sound of glass breaking, a deadly growl exploding from my mouth, and Alice yelling my name…

A/N: Okay! I know this chapter wasn't great, but I hope you guys aren't disappointed after waiting so long. Also, my family computer is broken, and I'm on my dad's laptop right now. I don't know how much I'll be able to get on here though. But I'll try to post at least once a week! So, please review, even if you hated it lol! Thanks soo much for all the reviews I've gotten so far! They keep me writing!!


	13. Leaving

**Chapter 12: **Leaving

**Edward's Pov:**

I sprang forward, knocking Brooke into Esme's favorite antique curio. A small part of me knew that I was in for it, but a bigger part of me was trying to kill Brooke. I couldn't believe all the time I'd wasted. Everything that could've been between Bella and I, ruined by Brooke's ignorant behavior.

I grabbed her shirt collar roughly and pushed her into the nearest wall. Her face now level with mine, she sneered. I growled and pulled her from the wall, only to shove her roughly back into it. But Brooke obviously wasn't going down without a fight. She pushed me off forcefully, knocking me onto the ground.

She straddled me, locking my shoulders to the floor.

"Don't get mad at me because your precious _Bella_ is so naive. She's only human, right?" I hissed and threw her off of me.

She landed a few feet away, crouched in a cat-like position. I shifted so that I was right front of her.

"Brooke, admit it. You're just jealous. Jealous that I could actually like a human." I laughed without humor. "Or maybe it's just because she not _you._ "

I smiled, relishing in the fact that Brooke was angry. She lept towards me, rushing furiously, but a flash of black ran into her pinning her against the wall.

"Alice," I murmurred.

Alice held Brooke to the wall and looked over at me. I stood up, my eyes full of shame.

"Alice." I began, but she cut me off quickly.

"You should be ashamed, Edward." She looked back at Brooke. "And you, too. I'm disgusted."

"I know, Alice. I'm so-" I walked forward as I spoke, but stopped when I saw fury in her eyes.

"Take one more step and you're dead...well, more dead." She frowned slightly and let go of Brooke.

I smirked slightly, then stopped as I took in all the damage. Wow. Esme was going to go ballistic. I shook my head. What had I done? And why? All of this for Bella. A girl...a _human_ girl. One of whom I wasn't even sure of how she felt towards me.

I sighed. Alice pulled Brooke into the living room, glared at me. I followed. I sat down on the chair rest facing the couch. Brooke sat on the couch and Alice sat in between us on the floor.

"Edward, apologize." She said, er, commanded.

I looked at Brooke. I could see the hurt, confusion, even fear in her eyes. I knew I'd been wrong to attack her, but somehow I still didn't regret it.

"Brooke," I began, my voice steely. " I apologize sincerely. That was inappropriate and will never happen again."

She glared at me with disgust. "Whatever." She replied.

I waited for her to apologize. Alice did too. When she didn't, Alice pinched her.

"Ow!" She glared at Alice. "I _apologize_, Edward."

I nodded once, not really caring. Then, to my surprise, Brooke turned to Alice.

"Alice," she began. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"I'd like to discuss leaving." I stared at her blankly. Alice glared and Brooke smiled. I could only pray that she was serious.

A/N: I know that this is short, but I had to post! I'll post again soon, depending on how many reviews I get lol! I hope you like this chapter!!


	14. New Beginning

**Chapter 13**: New Beginning

**Brooke's POV:**

I knew that this is what needed to be done. I just could not live in this house anymore. I already felt as if I barely belonged. I also knew that I wasn't in love with Edward, ad he wasn't in love with me. Alice

had told me that they had cousins who lived in Alaska, and I'd contacted one about possibly moving in with them. Edward stared blankly as I told Alice all of this information.

"But, are you sure?" Alice asked. "We can work things out and think things through, Brooke."

"I personally, don't object," said Edward. I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes.

Alice ignored him. "I really don't know about this, but if you feel it is what's best."

I nodded. "I do. I just feel…out of place here."

I felt a weird sensation. I couldn't describe it. I was sure that if I was human, I would've been crying.

Alice shook her head slowly and sighed. "Well, let's go talk to Esme."

I nodded, and followed her out of the room.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I watched as Alice and Brooke left the room, feeling a strange mixture of emotions. I was lightly sad that Brooke felt the need to leave our family, but she was right. It wasn't working out with her. I also

thought about what this meant for my future. I had to think about things. I had to figure out how I felt about Bella. Well, I already_ knew _how I felt. I wanted to grow closer to her. To learn things about her.

With Brooke gone, this could be a new beginning for Bella and I…but was I ready for that?

I made my way to the piano in the main room downstairs and let my thoughts thrift to Bella. I began to compose a melody as I imagined her flawless skin, her amazing scent...her deep pink blush. I thought

about Alice's vision. Maybe it would be coming true, sooner than I thought.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Edward was such a mystery to me. He was bad for me? What had that meant? I felt like I'd been sucked into this whirlwind with him and I'd only known him for a few days. It didn't make sense, but I felt

drawn to him. I felt as if I meant something to him. Why did he go through all this trouble to talk to me, to help me when I fainted in Bio, to make sure I knew that he didn't hate me? I wasn't quite sure, but I

knew for a fact that I was falling for him. Those beautiful eyes, that smile, his hair...I wanted him to be mine, but I wasn't sure if it would ever happen.

**Sorry I know it's old, but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Please Reviews. Any suggestions?**


End file.
